


sleepovers are always a bad idea

by cherryama



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Boredom, Candy, F/F, Sleepovers, Spin the bottle!, and other things as long as i get the time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 22:17:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryama/pseuds/cherryama
Summary: ogdf this was probably too short and had too much peko but i hoped you liked itfor another chapter i'll give someone else more focus i'm sorry





	sleepovers are always a bad idea

It was Sonia and Mahiru's brilliant idea to have a girl's only sleepover-- it _seemed_ like a brilliant idea at least. Even Hiyoko and Peko and Chiaki were excited by it, but after the hype of seeing their friends outside of school things started to die down.

Snacks were out, nail polish bottles scattered the room, but everyone was either on their phones or face first on the floor like corpses.

"This party sucks ass," Peko said quietly five minutes later, playing with the string tying her sword bag shut. Chiaki boredly threw a pink pillow at her face with a snarky, "You can suck _my_ ass," under her breath.

Mikan grabbed another tangerine from the coffee table smack dab in the middle of the livingroom, sighing a little. Her sigh caused a chain reaction of sighs; Akane groaned like she was in pain, lying on the floor with a bowl of popcorn, Sonia let out a royal sigh, Mahiru and Ibuki let out their sighs in perfect harmony-- it was a quiet beautiful song of sighs, actually.

"Hey, you know what would make this party less boring?" Hiyoko shot up with an excited look on her face suddenly.

"An orgy?" Ibuki interrupted. Hiyoko's excited look fell off of her face immediately.

" _No_."

"What does orgy mean?" Akane asked in an innocent voice. No one wanted to answer her question.

"Well I mean--" Sonia added, "It _would_ make things interesting, not gonna lie."

"We're not having an orgy," Mahiru snapped. Peko raised her head to argue, but seeing the mom-like look on Mahiru's face made her change her mind.

"Maybe next time?"

"No, Mikan!" Hiyoko groaned. "Anyway, why don't we play spin the bottle?"

"How is that better than an orgy?" Ibuki wondered aloud. Mahiru gave her a look that was able to shut even Ibuki up.

"We can use Peko's sword or something," Hiyoko continued, ignoring Peko as she clutched her precious wooden weapon closer to protect it. "And the two people picked by the bottle have to kiss!"

"Wait, but that's gay," Chiaki frowned.

"That makes it even better," Sonia clapped her hands together, sitting up from her pile of fluffy blankets on the floor. "I'm in!"

"I'm in if Sonia's in," Akane grinned wide enough to outshine the sun.

"Wait, are you--"

"I'm totally in!" Ibuki laughed, and Mikan and Peko agreed together. Hiyoko got Mahiru to join in. Chiaki made another comment of "you guys are gay" but reluctantly agreed.

Hiyoko tapped the water bottle on the table so that it spun a few slow times, and the cap of the bottle came to a slow stop to point at Ibuki. Chiaki let out a relieved sigh.

"Ibuki, spin it!" Hiyoko cheered.

"Today, you're gonna learn that I'm more than just a super high school level musician," Ibuki smiled as she twirled the plastic water bottle flamboyantly on the coffee table-- a little too flamboyantly. The bottle spinned off the table and onto the floor, pointing at an unsuspecting Peko, who gave Ibuki a narrow-eyed look.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

"That's my talent!" Ibuki winked.

Mikan dissolved into giggles as Ibuki scooted closer to Peko across the carpet, giving the silver haired girl an innocent smile. "Oh come on, you know you love me!"

Not bothering to respond, Peko let out a small breath, closed her eyes slowly, and quickly, carefully pressed her lips to Ibuki's.

Her eyes closed immediately while Ibuki's stayed open just to look at the blur of her eyelashes and her skin before tugging the other girl just a little closer to her, carefully.

Everyone in the room, including the two, seemed to hold their breath until Peko pulled away and buried her head into a pillow.

" _That was embarrassing--_ "

Meanwhile, Ibuki had a hand to her lips and a starstruck look in her eyes. "Your lips are so sooooft!" Ibuki looked over Peko in awe. The other girl only let out a groan in response.

  
Even after Ibuki and Peko's little display, the girls kept going-- after Sonia and Akane burst into laughter between little smooches and nose kisses, and after Hiyoko kissed Mahiru for a little too long (Mahiru was gasping for breath, the poor thing).

Eventually, Chiaki's time came. Ibuki wiggled her eyebrows shamelessly as she twirled the bottle with ease and it spun and spun, coming to a sudden and anticlimatic stop at Peko.

" _Why_ ," Peko whispered, giving Ibuki a look again. "Don't you think i've been through enough?"

Ibuki held up her hands innocently, "I didn't mean to do that one!! I was honestly trying to set her up with Mikan..."

"Oh..."

Peko looked over at Chiaki with an awkward blush but the other girl just put her hood down lower and hunched over in a ball. "No."

"Am I really that bad...?"

"It's not that. It's--"

That's when the two girls initiated shy-language.

(which is kind of like sign language, but more like telekinesis for the socially impaired.)

Chiaki gave her a sideways look and a frown, and Peko acknowledged it with two careful nods and a small silence that the rest of the girls sat very confused, wading in.

"She says she doesn't want you guys to look."

"But--" 

"Please?" Chiaki pleaded. Being as cute-faced as she is, it didn't take much persuading.

The other girls looked ridiculous covering their eyes but the two were simply focused on each other.

"So..." Peko started carefully, "How do I... um..."

"Just kiss me, right? And then we can be done?" Chiaki said slowly, tilting her face up so that they were nose to nose and really flushed.

"I'll--"

"Get on with it already!" Hiyoko cried, and Mikan jumped from next to her. "My hands are tired and I want to get more candy but can't because you guys are so fucking extra!!"

While Chiaki laughed, Peko took a shot at trying to be romantic and cupped her cheek while she kissed. It worked for the most part-- Chiaki was surprised (the happy kind) but they were tangled in such a way it made it hard to break apart, their hands were around each other and their knees locked around furniture and sleepover gear.

They struggled while their classmates simply watched, awed but also mortified. Mikan and Akane had the bowl of popcorn like this was a movie. They had given up the eye covering.

"Should we um..." Mahiru could barely force out the words. "Should we just... make some snacks? Leave them?"

"God, _please_."

**Author's Note:**

> ogdf this was probably too short and had too much peko but i hoped you liked it
> 
> for another chapter i'll give someone else more focus i'm sorry


End file.
